


A Toast to Us

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Flirting, Friendship, Kissing, Romance, Sweet, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn Trevelyan deserved a day or two to unwind. She also wanted to spend it with one person she hadn't seen for a few days, not counting the official meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast to Us

Evelyn Trevelyan left her rooms after she put on her clothes and armor. She couldn't remember the last time she slept for more than four hours a day and now that she actually managed to get eight hours of sleep it was quite disorienting. She grabbed one of the daggers and hid it in her boot, a temporary weapon before she could get her sword back, before leaving the room.

Once she entered the Skyhold's main hall, exchanging pleasantries with visiting Orlesian nobles as well as few of the Inquisition's new allies, hoping none of them would take much of her time. Evelyn swiftly made her way for the Undercroft. It was far too early to deal with politics and pleasantries that everyone expected from her on almost every occasion.

Besides, what was she concerned with now was visiting Dagna, who had talked to her a few days before and offered to improve her sword if Evelyn wanted. She had found a schematics of a new grip for a sword about a week before when she went along with Sera, Vivienne and Cassandra to Emprise du Lion. It was a tiring trip, not only because she did not like the weather there.

They were attacked three times by the Red Templars on one day and the next three days it was just collecting resources and listening to Sera's songs, as all of them were so tired and bored that no one minded one bit a bit of entertainment. Even Sera's style and the story of a noble who fell into the swamp was.... much more colorful than Evelyn expected. However, it managed to lift up their spirits a little, and however rude, it was indeed an entertaining change. Well, to all of them, except for Vivianne, who clearly was not impressed, which didn’t really stop Sera. The way the rogue winked in Evelyn’s direction every time she noticed Vivienne raising her eyebrow had made Evelyn smile. 

In one of the barrels near quarries Evelyn found a rumpled schematics of a weapon, only later realizing that it may be useful to her. So after getting back to Skyhold, she went to Dagna right away. The arcanist promised to look at it as soon as she could, as Evelyn left her the sword as well.

Now she entered the Undercroft to get it back. Five days without it was definitely too much. Not that the sword she had gotten in exchange was bad, but it just wasn’t the same. She could use it, but it was the wrong weight, and didn’t feel as comfortable during a fight. Evelyn really couldn’t wait to see her Chiseled Blade, full of hope everything actually worked without any problems. But she believed in Dagna’s skills and her knowledge.

“Inquisitor!” Dagna smiled at her when she closed the door, her eyes almost shining with happiness. “I’ve got your sword. It’s ready and shiny. I took some time to sharpen it, too.”

“Everything went well, I assume?” Evelyn stepped closer to one of the crafting tables and looked curiously at the arcanist, who nodded and reached for something lying on a small stool. When Dagna picked it up, Evelyn couldn’t look away.

It was her Blade.

“Of course it went well. Here you go,” she handed Evelyn the sword. “The grip was of Orlesian origin, but I think it works well here. And, I hope you won’t mind that one, but there was also a slot for a rune, and we had a Master Demon-Slaying Rune in the storage. I haven’t worked on them in combination with Orlesian materials before and I thought it would be a great opportunity.”

“It’s great, don’t worry,” Evelyn replied, not taking her eyes off the Blade, watching the new grip carefully. It was beautiful. “I can’t wait to see it in action.”

She was holding her sword again, and it was an amazing feeling. She didn’t feel quite like herself without it anymore, which she found out rather quickly, even if she didn’t really have it for long. 

“I got you also a new batch of polishing oil, just in case,” Dagna added after a while and only then Evelyn turned to look at her, a smile appearing on her face. 

“Thank you,” she took the small pouch, and first strapped the sword, then the pouch carefully. “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re welcome,” Dagna said and stepped closer to the crafting table again. “If you find any other schematics, feel free to bring them to me. It’s amazing how many weapons and armors we can do with all the new schematics everyone brings. Some of them seem to be very old. I’ve never seen most of them when I was in the Circle. Or even in Orzammar. I can’t believe I might be among the ones who have a chance to work on the combinations of Runes and some of those materials… it’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“It is. You are the best arcanist I know, Dagna,” Evelyn smiled at her and nodded in gratitude again. “Just let me know if you need me to bring you anything else.”

Dagna nodded, a smile never leaving her face, and got back to work.

As Evelyn left the Undercroft she put a hand on the pommel of her sword, securely strapped to her belt, a comforting weight by her side. Now she could proceed with the day, enjoying the fact that she actually could do something just for herself, as the last meeting with the advisors had been just a day before. She really deserved a day or two to unwind.

She could finally go to the one person she actually wanted to see, and the meeting the day before, when other people were present there as well, was definitely not enough. She opened the door to the corridor leading to the war table, and as she stepped into the enjoined room she heard scraping of the quill on the paper and a drawer being closed. She leaned against the door frame quietly, observing the Inquisition’s Ambassador, Lady Josephine Montilyet.

Evelyn smiled at the sight of her lover writing, possibly a letter or a note, with concentration on her face. She was breathtaking.

There was no doubt Josephine heard her approaching. Her armor, even if quite light, was not the quietest equipment, so as soon as the Ambassador finished writing the last sentence and read the paper over, she put it on the corner of the desk and looked up at Evelyn.

Only then, after she made sure Josephine was finished with everything, Evelyn stepped closer and took Josephine's hand in hers, kissing the palm gently, then looking up to see a gentle smile and clear amusement on the Ambassador's face.

"Lady Montilyet," Evelyn smiled and Josephine shook her head, but did not move her hand from Evelyn's.

"Lady Trevelyan."

“How did your meeting go?” Evelyn asked, knowing that Josephine had arranged a meeting with nobles to sign contracts of alliance and exchange of goods.

“Comtesse Meris and Lady Aryn have agreed to send us resources, while Duchess Cecilie is still considering our terms,” Josephine answered, not letting go of her hand, not even when she went to the desk to lock the documents safely inside. “But I believe she will agree once she sees the documents of support from the rest of our allies. I’m certain it will be enough to show that we’re trusted.”

“We knew not everyone would trust us, right?”

“True. As I mentioned earlier, voicing our support for the mages and making them official allies of the Inquisition did not gain us the support of the nobles. However, some of them have been reconsidering their stance after they see how important mages are among our soldiers.”

“Well, we’ll just have to keep convincing them. With your negotiation skills and my boldness, I believe we will do just fine on that front.” Evelyn smiled and the corner of Josephine’s mouth turned up in a smile as well.

“I like your confidence,” she said and stepped closer to Evelyn, cradled her face in her hands gently and brought their lips together in a slow, gentle kiss. Evelyn put one hand on her lover’s waist, the other on the small of her back and felt the other woman smile against her lips. She could feel Josephine tracing the scar on Evelyn’s left cheek before moving it to the back of her neck.

“Would you like to join me for breakfast?” Evelyn murmured as soon as she broke the kiss. “I haven’t eaten yet. I went to Dagna right away and…”

“Yes, I noticed you are in a rather good mood. So, you finally have your sword back, I assume?”

“You assume correctly. And it’s all polished and shiny. I can show you later if you would like,” she replied, waggling her eyebrows in a way she knew must have looked absolutely absurd on her. Yet, Josephine just giggled, leaning against her gently as she moved her hands to rest them on Evelyn’s shoulders.

“I see Sera’s sense of humor is rather contagious.”

“A bit, yes. Just don’t let her hear you say that, she is already smug as it is,” Evelyn replied and kissed Josephine’s forehead. In the moments like this one she was glad she was slightly taller than the other woman.

“Well, I believe we could do both, and admire your sword and eat. I did have breakfast today, but I would not say no to an earlier dinner if you don’t have any more plans for the next few hours.”

“Everything else can wait, my Lady,” Evelyn offered Josephine her arm, which the Ambassador took right away, smiling at her words.

When they met for the first time and Evelyn introduced herself to the Ambassador, she had used her title out of courtesy, but with time she had quickly learned that every time she said it, a small pleased smile appeared on Josephine’s face. Using their titles became a sort of a habit for them, and Evelyn was sure she will never get tired of seeing Josephine’s expression and the way her eyes lit up every time she said it.

After a quick visit to the kitchen they ended up walking to Evelyn’s room, Evelyn carrying a tray of food for them both. 

As they walked through the corridors to the tower, on one of the old couches they saw Sera laying on her back with her head in Skinner’s lap. One of the rogue’s legs was propped against the armrest and she was gesticulating energetically as she was apparently narrating something. Both women laughed loudly as Sera threw a paper ball at the old, slightly crooked painting hanging on the wall. A tray of grapes and a bottle of wine was standing on the other side of the couch, in a safe distance, as to make sure they were not knocked over.

“So I told them to stuff it, ‘cause they were the ones tied up,” Sera said and Skinner snorted at that, popping a grape in her mouth. “I got back the lady’s necklace, which was actually very, very pretty. The silver and sparkly kind. No wonder she wanted it back, I guess. A family heirloom or whatever, she said when she talked about it. It was the only important thing in the house, and those pissfaces just took it from her, so what was I s’posed to do? I kicked their asses.”

“Remind me to tell you about the time me and Dalish had to dress up to get into an Orlesian mansion, then,” Skinner said and put another grape in Sera’s mouth. “There was much more ass kicking involved than we thought when we got the job, but let me tell you, it was definitely worth it.”

Evelyn snorted at that, and only then Sera and Skinner turned to look at them, a grin appearing on the Sera’s face as soon as she spotted a tray in Evelyn’s hand.

“Are you celebratin’ something? And we weren’t invited?” she asked pointing at the tray with her chin, and Evelyn raised one eyebrow at her.

“Looking for a party? Don’t tell me you weren’t in the Herald’s Rest before coming here. Besides, to me it looks like you’re already busy with your own celebration.” She answered, to which Sera looked up at Skinner and pressed a quick kiss to her chin and when waggled her eyebrows at Evelyn.

“Definitely not complainin’ ‘bout that.”

Evelyn shook her head with a smile. “We decided to take a break and just enjoy the fact that no one wants anything from us. Everything has been chaotic lately and I haven’t had a chance to eat anything yet.”

“Sure thing. We won’t keep you then, as long as we’re still on for the training tomorrow. Watch out, though, Lady Seeker is in an ass-kicking mood lately, too, and she’s joining us,” Sera said and as Evelyn nodded. “Awesome. Have a good party, then.” 

“Inquisitor, Ambassador,” Skinner said, nodding in their direction. Evelyn and Josephine left them on the couch, and went to Inquisitor’s rooms. 

As soon as they stepped inside Evelyn locked the door, hoping they won’t be interrupted. Josephine took the tray and put it on the bedside table and sat on the bed, adjusting one pillow to lean back against the headboard. She took a piece of orange and put it in her mouth and Evelyn took her eyes off her to step in the adjoined room to take her armor off and put on her everyday clothes.

When she entered the room again, Josephine just finished pouring wine into their cups and was waiting for Evelyn to lie down beside her before handing her one. 

Evelyn smiled, moving closer to her lover, pressing her body against Josephine’s side and wrapping one arm around her shoulders, making sure not to spill the wine. As they both were laying comfortably and Josephine pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, Evelyn let herself relax and enjoy the feeling of her lover in her arms, warm and safe. It was marvelous. Josephine was marvelous.

“It’s good to just lie down and enjoy ourselves, isn’t it?” Evelyn asked and Josephine nodded, taking another pieces of the orange and offering some bread and cheese to Evelyn.

“It is. I will try to organize the meetings more conveniently, but as you know, with how the situation is right now it won’t be easy, at least not anytime soon. And you are quite popular, Inquisitor, so people will want your attention. Our friends could keep some of them away, but your position is quite significant.”

“It is,” Evelyn answered, pressing a kiss to Josephine’s hair. “Though as the Inquisitor, I probably have the authority to name at least one day a week a day free from everything. I bet Sera, Cassandra, Leliana and the rest wouldn’t mind helping. It could be a day only for us. How does that sound?”

“Quite lovely,” Josephine giggled and looking up, raised her cup. “How about a toast, then? To us, Lady Trevelyan?”

Evelyn smiled and, clinking her cup against Josephines’s, she lowered her head to bring their lips together in a kiss.

“To us, Lady Montilyet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [*THIS*](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14591.html?thread=55672575#t55672575) (and I guess to [*THIS*](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10859.html?thread=44740459#t44740459), too) prompt at [Dragonage-Kink](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/).  
> Just something that came to my mind after I found the prompt. I ended up including other wonderful characters and not only Josephine and Evelyn, because I just couldn't help it. Just think about all the amazing ladies!
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**.


End file.
